


Love

by ughdotcom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: John is bored this time, and Sherlock worries that he's done something.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Love

It was a normal night at 221b Baker Street, which is to say that it was chaos.

Sherlock was doing An Experiment™, which involved fire and some dead body parts he had stolen from the lab. John didn’t ask because he didn’t want to know.

For once, it was John who was bored, lying down on the couch and staring at the ceiling. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was insanely bored.

“John stop  _ thinking _ .” Sherlock complained. “It’s distracting.”

“I’m sorry for being human, Sherlock!” John shot back.

Sherlock didn’t respond, and John sighed and closed his eyes, only to be interrupted by a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Sherlock, flopped down on top of him.

“I’m sorry for making you feel bad.” Sherlock said.

“It’s ok.”

“No it isn’t. I’m mean to you all the time, and you still love me.”

“Sherlock, you aren’t mean. You’re blunt. There’s a difference. And I’m not going to stop loving you because sometimes you forget social cues and being polite. That would be mean of  _ me _ .”

“Oh.”

“You are rude sometimes, and I’m  _ not _ excusing that. But I’m not going to stop loving you either.” John cradled Sherlock’s head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, are you going to get back to burning dead fingers, or are you going to lay here.”

“I want to lay here, John, I swear, but I do need to burn those fingers.”

John smiled fondly, stroking Sherlock’s hair. “Then go do it.”


End file.
